


Falling From that grace

by MukuroLuverWawa



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: AU, Bullying, Depression, Drug-Induced Sex, Guilt, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Internalized Homophobia, Mentions of Suicide, Miku has a one sided relationship, Multi, One sided relationship, Rape/Non-con Elements, Romance, highschool
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-03 05:25:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10960608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MukuroLuverWawa/pseuds/MukuroLuverWawa
Summary: The stage is set. The players are in. The show must start eventually.They've been together.Now they are apart.Meet Juliette and Cinderella and the man who broke their hearts.This story is a Yaoi, so it's going to have warning for gay stuff kay?





	1. The night that he fallen

**Author's Note:**

> HIYA, I needed a break, I'm not sure if I'm going to continue the P and C fic, BUT! I thought after reading some fics about high school, depression and watching a video on Romeo and Cinderella, both Mirishira and the regular version I was like....Hmmm instead of my fluffy usual Kaito let's make this sad and depressing. ROLL SCENE! Aw and some Smut is in there I think.... Also, All characters are 18 or higher. 
> 
> Don't kill me.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is where things get set in motion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HIYA Sorry bout me being DEAD. I'll update this fic, I like it better than my other, will I delete my other well no, but this one will be the main one here. Oh yeah, this is a Yaoi thing so uhh... Yeah, people get hurt. Gay stuff happens. Gay Sex happens uhh don't read if sensitive.

It started with her hands. And what the hands have been grasping. The blonde started to gaze into the textbook try to ignore the display being held in front of him. The teenager kept his eyes towards the book, acting like it was the interesting thing in a lifetime. He ignored the giggling fit his sister was having with the teal girl. And how the teal girl would find herself blushing at the bluenette that has been holding her hands ever so gently. He tried to focus on his book or how much time moved incredibly slow. Every giggle, felt like a jab at his heart and every smile made him dripped with venom. The blue haired man finally noticed his appearance in the room.

The man smiled and waved to him. The boy turned his head back into the book and pretended he didn't see anything. The man confused let go of the girl's hand and walked over carefully and stood behind the boy. The boy kept his eyes locked into the book and tried to ignore the man's gentle breathing.

"That's some book got there, you haven't been able to take your eyes off it."

 

"It's nothing, really." The boy passed off, the eyes still haven't meant the other's gaze. The bluenette blinked and gave a quick frown. The man like Gaston took the book from the youngers hands. 

"Len, I didn't know you were interested in...Chemistry." The man smiled a goofy grin and gave back the textbook. Len still wouldn't make eye contact, he gave his quivering legs his attention as Kaito, began to speak some more.

"I'm having a party toni-"

"can't go, sorry I have my piano lessons." Len scrambled to pack his things in his bag. Kaito sighed.

"You, never go. You need to live a little you, don't Icecream!"

"I'm allergic to milk, besides, I don't fit in with your friends....I like Video Games and Music, they like Parties and Football games, not to say that's wrong, It's fine I just don't like going out-"

"Len! Please come, Rin's coming along, I'm hosting it's fine." The Bluenette whined, he made Len look at him. Len stared at those deep blue eyes and found himself lost in the ocean, he felt himself drowning in that hue. 

"Okay, If it makes you happy, I'll go okay.." The older man lets go of the boy's wrist and smiled, he told Len he pick him up at eight and left with Miku in toll. Rin hurried after the couple leaving him alone.  
"It hurt," The boy whispered. "If I poke it hurt, more." The boy felt a sharp pain pass through his wrist and body and he meandered through the halls to start on his journey home.

 

When he finally got to his house, it was, of course, empty as usual, Len scaled the stairs to his room. He felt heavier than usual. 

Miku felt lighter than usual. Her teal pigtails being tied back into her a long ponytail, she frowned trying to get her hair just right. 

"If only my mirror was bigger I'd be able to-" her words were cut short, by a knock at the door. 

"Miku, Sweetie, there's a man waiting for you. Miku panicked, she hasn't started on her outfit. She ran to her closet and started to search for something "passable". She picked a pastel yellow dress, slipped it on. She hurried downstairs, she saw her boyfriend, adorning a flannel button up with a white shirt, with just skinny jeans. He looked nice, hopefully, she would look passable in his eyes. Kaito was chatting with her father who seemed to be grumbling about something.

"Bye Mom, Bye Daddy!" She gave her mom and kiss and opened the door so she and Kaito could go out. Once climbed into her car, Miku sat down and started to adjust her makeup. 

"What would you and my Dad talk about"? She never saw her dad that moody before.

"Just time to bring you home, you know" He put the key in the slot and started the car."He's just overprotective of you, and who a wouldn't a pretty girl like you." Miku blushed and hand started to do her eyeliner.

"You really think, I'm pretty?" Miku asked her heart swelling with pride. Kiato nodded and kept his eyes on the road. "I try hard I mean," She fumbled with her words. "I hope daddy wasn't too harsh to you, he just get's that way when I talk to boys." Kaito nodded again turning at the right corner. Miku started to put on her lipstick when they finally got there. Kaito parked the car, unlocked and opened Miku's door. Miku hopped out, blushing. She smiled gently. When they got inside they were greeted by teenager's just standing, drinking and eating some chips. Rin ran up to Miku pulling her away from her boyfriend.

Kaito found some of his friends and started to drink a bit.

Len found himself on his phone for most of the time, He personally didn't really like parties, but ya know for some reason it made Kaito happy to be heard, that friggin sadist. The blonde didn't really know a lot of people here, he sighed, plugging in his earbuds to listen to some random song. Kaito saw his friend, giggled and stumbled over towards him. He tapped Len on the shoulder causing him to jump.

"Ah! Why did you-K-Kaito are you okay?" The man climbed over the sofa and nodded his head. The blonde raised an eyebrow. "N-no you look like you had a couple of-" The bluenette forcefully jammed his lips into Len's, probing his tongue down the smaller man's throat. Len pulled away, gasping for air, the blonde's face was red. The bluenette pinned him to the couch and started to frantically grasp the younger man's body like he was holding on for dear life. The hands wandered the foreign body until it reached the nether regions. He gave a firm squeeze. The blonde struggled to get up but was held down by the elder's force. His neck was being nuzzled by Kaito's head, as the bluenette began to suck and leave small marks of claiming his territory the man gave a low throaty moan. Len whined trying to get up, he pounded on the man's back.

"K-Kaito, we have to stop." The boy pleaded.

"Why? Why should I? You want it I want it." The man continued his lustful frenzy. The younger left a soft whimper to escape his mouth.

"That's why we have to stop, we might do it. We might-" Kaito groped his groin through his pants, Len moaned softly. "We have to stop-We have to." The elder pulled away and dragged Len up into his room, Len was positive that they both would regret this.

The two tumbled off the bed, while Kaito started to pull of Len's pants. Len protested, but Kaito hushed him. The man pulled down Len's pants, as he started to put a generous amount of lube on his fingers and he began to probe the younger's soft anus. The younger clenched his teeth as the elder added another one in there stretching him. He pulled out and began to press inside of the younger.

"P-please Kaito, we have to-"

"It's been too late to stop." Len nodded and Kaito pulled out and pressed in. 

"AH!" 

"I think I hit it.

"Please! A-gain, AH" Len cried in euphoria. This was heaven too good to be true. "K-Kaito more please." The room's sound was only the erratic panting and sound of slapping meat. Skin against skin. Kaito gasped and moaned. Len was crying. This was wrong, but it felt so good. Why? Why. Len's cries started to get more frequent as the younger was getting close to his ending.

"Ah- K-Kaito An! I'm going to- P-please just let me!" Kaito grabbed Len and slammed into his prostate and then he lost it. Len cried out Kaito's name in ecstasy and collapsed on the bed. Kaito emptied out and collapsed on the bed.

Len felt his eyes get heavy, and let that feeling carry him to sleep  
.  
He could feel guilty tomorrow but all he wanted to do was sleep.

Miku fell into her bed. Her Makeup smeared, her head ached like crazy. Maybe she shouldn' have gotten that punch? The teal haired girl started getting ready for bed. She slipped into her nightgown and trotted to her nightstand to undo her ponytail. The girl looked in the mirror and grimaced. She stared at her reflection with disgust. 

"I should wear more makeup, it makes me look a bit older." Placed on her nightstand her picture of Kaito, she smiled and kissed it softly. "Night, Kai. Sucks you didn't drive me home though." Miku texted Rin goodnight. And head her way to bed.

Kaito.

She sighed.

"My Romeo" She whispered, letting her dreamy blue eyes fall into a beautiful slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU FOR READING! My smut sucks I know I wrote this at 3 in the morning so yeah.... Should I continue please tell me!


	2. Guilty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guilty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided that this fic is going to be darker and more like "Heathers" or "Mean Girls". Like emotional manipulation, and stuff I should update this fic tags now, so... if you think it's ging to be fluffy, NOPE. That train has left the station, but now all aboard the mess express, where I toy with your feelings as I listen to "Candy Store" for the 100th time.

The boy woke up, aside from the man. His eyes blinking softly at first to adjust to an unfamiliar ceiling, He sat there for a few seconds then began to roll over, his body aching from the night before, almost refused to get up, making the process of leaving more difficult than it has to be. Len searched around for his belonging, surveying the floor for his pants and things when he caught his phone he looked at the tiny screen.

30 missed messages.

Not now.

All Len wanted to do was leave, get home, throw on some Voltron and never leave his room again. The older man began to stir slightly, the boy began to panic quickly throwing on his clothes and searching for his wallet now. Kaito eyed the younger boy, checking out his petite body some more and turned over to grab Len's wallet.

"Looking for this?" Kaito waved the wallet, around like a toy. Len grimaced. The blonde went over towards him, climbing on the bed to reach the object, but Kaito snatched it away.

"Give it back! I kinda need it for a Uber home..." The blonde pleaded, to no avail, Kaito dangled it like a carrot over a rabbit. Len sighed and backed away. "What.Do.You.Want?" Len spat. The blue haired man laughed and turned away. 

"To keep this a secret, of course! I can't have you blabbing about this to anybody, my reputation would be ruined, colleges say goodbye to those.and you'd be labeled as the school's cumdumpster! We'd both be ruined, of course, you more than me, That's why.." Kaito smiled and held his phone in my face. "This is documented, it's our contract you and I. You and me never speak a word, this doesn't get out, and in return, You can get anything you want. I get you and you get cash and anything else a whore would like." 

"What happens if I say no, what happens if I don't care!" Kaito smiled and held Len's chin with his pale hand, his nails digging into even paler skin, puncturing the delicate organ. 

"I don't think you have room to refuse, Kagamine. The contract is good for the both of us, also for your sister and Miku. Miku is happy, the school is happy. Your sister doesn't get humiliated by having her brother be turned into everybody's bitch and Me and you proceed this "arrangement." I feel satisfied for once in bed. You get cash, toys, and candies for belonging to me. Everybody wins. Everybody is happy." Kaito tossed the wallet to Len, the man leaned over to Len's ear, "I don't think you want to be to end result of making anybody unhappy."

The pulled away laughing, Len scrambled to his feet and ran out the door.

_______________________________________

Rin wouldn't talk to Len. That's fine with Len.

The blonde went to his room and quietly sat in his room, he looked at the ceiling for a while, wishing he woke up to it instead of Kaito. The boy sunk to his knees and his body was hit with a wave of sadness, the tears streamlined down his face as his body was shaking violently. He held his hand over his mouth, not wanting his Dad or Rin to hear him scream or cry.

The weekend passed sooner than Len could hope for. Monday strolled around the corner with Miku hanging on Kaito's arm, Rin and Luka following in toll. Len secluded himself into a corner away from everybody else. Miku leaned over and whispered something into Rin's ear, laughing as the two pulled Kaito towards Len.

"Hey, Len!" Miku waved, she smiled an obvious fake, as plastic dolly smile. "Why are you over by yourself? Your sister ad I were wondering why you didn't text back?" Len froze and looked at Miku.

"It's none of your business..." Len grumbled, Miku laughed and leaned closer.

"Yeah, It is. I drove your sister home and didn't get to spend a Friday night with my boyfriend. You probably slunk off to do what you...whatever your introverts do...." 

"It's honestly none of your business, what I did. I..I went out to read a book and fell asleep in the library. " Len said. Rin mouthed typical to Luka and Luka smirked. Miku smiled and flipped her hair. She Pulled Kaito along with her posse towards the Snack Bar.

Miku smiled at Kaito, he was paying for her and her friend's lunch for them! Such a gentleman she thought. Kaito looked down at his phone and then faced his girlfriend.   
"Shall we get going Miku?" Miku flushed and nodded. She always got this way around Kaito. He was just so...perfect. Miku finally sat down with her friends and boyfriend. Rin was chatting about how annoying her brother is, Luka was giggling and cracking jokes, Miku was trying to pay attention but her eyes kept on glancing on her boyfriend staring at his phone.

"Who are you texting sweetie?" Kaito turned around and gave her a gentle smile, Miku flushed and leaned closer, it was an unknown number to her she hasn't seen it before. Kaito put his phone down case side up.

"Just a family friend. No need to worry." Miku nodded and giggled. 

"I just thought it was a girl or something..." Kaito laughed and pulled Miku into a warm embrace. "I was just being silly, right?" Kaito nodded and the other girls awed.

"You're guys are just so cute! Like Relationship goals!" Rin smiled. "I ship Maito!" Luka nodded her head.

"You guys are really cute, and Kaito what a gentleman!" Kaito flushed. Miku hanged on to him even more. 

The boy walked home alone. Rin still was pissed about the whole party thing, plus she had her friends. Len in the past would ask Rin about why her friends don't like him or why nobody liked him. He stopped doing that a while ago. People just grow apart, like him and Rin. Unlike Twins on TV, he and his stopped being the same around middle school, Rin hung out with more outgoing people and Len had found out that he was gay. Of course, Rin didn't seem to care at first but then she stopped caring about Len altogether. Dad didn't care because like Rin he had better things to do. Len walked the lonely path back to his house, then his phone began to vibrate. Kaito texted him again. Mostly about sex or nudes. But this time it was different.

Come Over.

Len texted back with a simple no. But then he got another text.

That wasn't a request.

Len stared as a picture on him being tied up, liquid seeping out if him, appeared on the screen. The boy was messed up and flustered, his mouth have been opened with semen coming out of his mouth. The boy was glued to the image, humiliation swept his body.

He rapidly typed the following words: Where did this come from? I don't remember anything like that! 

Kaito responded swiftly.

 

K: It came from your mouth and ass and it also came from Ecxasty as you felt.

L: Why are you doing this?

K: Simple, I'm bored with Miku. I want to feel something for once.

L: Why me?

K: You fell into the right place at the right time. Nothing nore than that. Come over or this is leaked.

Len pulled away from the screen, eyes brimming with tears. He put his phone away and turned his body toward the other direction. He marched on twoards, Kaito's house.


End file.
